youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Finding Judy Hopps
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoofs of "Finding Dory". It appeared on YouTube on September 23, 2020. Cast: *Young/Tween Dory - Young Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Adult Dory - Adult Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Marlin - Skipper (Pip Ahoy!) *Nemo - Pip (Pip Ahoy!) *Crush - Mumble (Happy Feet) *Squirt - Erik (Happy Feet Two) *Baby Sea Turtles - Penguin Chicks (Happy Feet) *Mr. Ray - Manny (Ice Age) *Chickenfish - Doki (Discovery Kids) *Migrating Rays - Mammoths (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Hank - Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico (Madagascar) *Jenny - Bonnie Hopps (Zootopia) *Charlie - Stu Hopps (Zootopia) *Destiny - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Bailey - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Fluke - Valiente (Ferdinand) *Rudder - Ferdinand *Gerald - Otis The Cow (Barnyard) *Becky - Jewel (Rio) *Stan - SpongeBob SquarePants *Stan's fish wife - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sea Cucumber - Mushu (Mulan) *Clam - Horton The Elephant (Horton Hears a Who!) *Female Crab - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill the Crab - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Charlie Back-and-Forth - Norm (Norm of the North) *Giant Squid - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Otters - Fraggles (Fraggle Rock) *Fish that are better - Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, Ono and Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Regal Tang Fish - Various Bunnies *Passenger Carl - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Passenger Tommy - Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6) *Gill - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) *Bloat - Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) *Deb - Cindy Bear *Peach - Bean (UMIGO) *Bubbles - Alex (Madagascar) *Jacques - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Gurgle - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) Sences Index: *Finding Judy Hopps Part 1 - Prologue/Main Title *Finding Judy Hopps Part 2 - Lost at Wild *Finding Judy Hopps Part 3 - Life with Judy Hopps *Finding Judy Hopps Part 4 - Losing Judy Hopps *Finding Judy Hopps Part 5 - Judy Hopps Leads *Finding Judy Hopps Part 6 - Totally Sick *Finding Judy Hopps Part 7 - Woods Land/Bronx Zoo *Finding Judy Hopps Part 8 - Judy Hopps Meets Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico *Finding Judy Hopps Part 9 - Getting In *Finding Judy Hopps Part 10 - No Pipes *Finding Judy Hopps Part 11 - Manifest Tigress *Finding Judy Hopps Part 12 - Operation Jewel *Finding Judy Hopps Part 13 - Stroller Crossing *Finding Judy Hopps Part 14 - Stranded/Arguement *Finding Judy Hopps Part 15 - Petting Zoo *Finding Judy Hopps Part 16 - Confession/Tag *Finding Judy Hopps Part 17 - Childhood Home *Finding Judy Hopps Part 18 - Pipe Travel *Finding Judy Hopps Part 19 - Meeting Skipper *Finding Judy Hopps Part 20 - Off to Cleveland *Finding Judy Hopps Part 21 - All Alone *Finding Judy Hopps Part 22 - Game Plan/Stop That Truck *Finding Judy Hopps Part 23 - Time To Go *Finding Judy Hopps Part 24 - Big Finish *Finding Judy Hopps Part 25 - Epilogue *Finding Judy Hopps Part 26 - End Credits Movie Used: *Finding Dory (2016) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Zootopia *Chicken Little *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The SpongeBob Movie 3: It's a Wonderful Sponge *The Lion King 1, 2 & 3 *North of the North 1 & 2 *Dinosaur (2000) *A Bug's Life *Ratatouille *The Angry Birds Movie 1 & 2 *Pip Ahoy! *Ice Age 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 *Doki (TV Series) *Happy Feet 1 & 2 *The Jungle Book (1967) *Octonauts *The Fox and the Hound *Zookeeper *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *The Penguins of Madagascar *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Ferdinand *Barnyard *Kung Fu Panda 1, 2 & 3 *Rio 1 & 2 *Open Season *Fraggle Rock *Mulan 1 & 2 *Littlest Pet Shop *The Simpsons *The Sercet Life of Pets 1 & 2 *Dragon Tales *The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature *The Loud House *Horton Hears a Who! *The Lion Guard *Hop *Peter Rabbit 1 & 2 *Max & Ruby *The Wild *Sing *Big Hero 6 *Wonder Park *UMIGO *Skunk Fu! *Wander Over Yonder *Rock Dog *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Finding Dory Movie Spoofs